Harry's Aunty
by im so innocent
Summary: Harry finds out he has another aunt who his known for quite a while
1. Default Chapter

Harry's Aunty

Harry's Aunty

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to someone and everything you don't recognize belongs to me.

A/N: Basically Harry finds out he has an aunt that he never knew about, so basically the title.

As Harry entered the common room a lot of things had stuck in his mind. The amount of homework had frustrated him slightly as it was the first day and he already had a potions essay to do and two chapters of their History of Magic book to read and it all had to be done by tomorrow.

"Trust Snape to give us the longest essay he could of thought of, his so…"

"Snape," Harry said finishing off Ron's sentence.

"Maybe if you stopped moaning about it and concentrated a bit more you might finish soon." Hermione told them bossily. Ron gave her an evil look and turned away to continue writing his 2-foot long essay.

At 7 o'clock Harry and Ron went down to the Great Hall for some dinner.

"We're going to have to eat quickly I still have another foot to write of that essay and I've run out of things to say." Ron told Harry.

"Well make your handwriting bigger," Harry replied.

"It's as big as I can make it and Hermione won't even let me copy a word of hers." Ron explained. Harry quickly turned round to face Ron.

"What you mean she's finished it, but oh my god I can't believe she's finished it," Harry said in disbelief.

"Come on this is Hermione we're talking about, of course she's finished," Ron told him.

"What about me?" Hermione asked questioningly. Ron jumped and quickly spun round

"God you know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Ron told her gasping for air.

"Sorry! Come on I'm hungry." She told them as she stalked off towards the Great Hall followed closely by Ron and Harry

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall at around 8 o'clock, as Ron quickly ran to the common room to do some more of his essay. Harry who was walking extremely slowly followed him. After 2 and a half hours work Ron had finally finished his essay.

"Yes I've done it." Ron shouted as he jumped into the air. Hermione giggled.

"What about the History of magic work," she asked. Ron looked at her his face fell. Suddenly he had an idea and a grin spread over his face.

"Hermione" he said in a pleading voice. "You couldn't give me a quick summary of the chapters, could you? I t would help me a lot you know." Hermione looked at him for a while, looking as though she was trying to make her mind up ion what to do.

"Well I suppose I could." She told him, Ron suddenly stood up and threw his arms around her neck. Harry looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow to his reaction. Ron just grinned at him.

"Thank you so much Hermione, come on explain," Ron told her.

At around 11 o'clock Hermione had finished explaining the chapters to Ron, who was now looking extremely tired. Harry had finished his potions essay 15minutes ago and was now listening to what Hermione was saying.

"Ron, I think you should go to bed now, you look as though you're going to fall asleep. I'm going as well. Night you two." With that Hermione gathered up the homework she had done and walked up the girl's staircase and disappeared out of sight.

"You coming Harry?" Ron asked as he got up out of his chair.

"No, I just want to read the first chapter of the book, because I never heard what Hermione was saying. 

The common room was now empty, apart from Harry who was sitting next to the fire, which was slowly dying out. He was reading a letter from Sirius, he had asked about his father's side of the family.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you, I hope you're ok, I'm staying at Remus's house at the moment, I'm keeping him company. You said you wanted to know about your dad's side of the family, well there's not much to tell really. Your grandma was name Margaret and your grandad was called Albert and they were both killed by Voldermort and your dad also had a sister who was five years older than him, but I can't tell you who she is, because she's still alive and Dumbledore has forbidden me to tell you who she is. He said that it's her choice, and her responsibility to do so. I'll see you soon, and say hi to Ron and Hermione for me_

_Sirius Black._

_P.S. Remus says hi._

_ _

Harry stared at the letter, he hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the letter, or the fact that he had an n aunty who he had never met before. He sat there for a while thinking about what his aunty could be like, and whether he had any cousins or uncles.

"Potter what are you doing up at this time of the night. You do know it's 11:30. I think that you should be getting to bed." Professor McGonagall said sternly, but quietly as to not wake up the rest of the house.

"Sorry Professor I was just thinking about something someone told me." Harry muttered to McGonagall.

"Who would this someone be, Mr Potter," she asked with interest as she approached the chair sitting opposite. " It wouldn't be Sirius Black by any chance?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face. Harry nodded,

"So you know about that then." McGonagall nodded her head at Harry's comment.

"Oh yes, I've heard all about your little missions of Professor Dumbledore. "So what has Sirius said to you now?" she asked questioningly.

"Not much, well actually he told me about my dads family," Harry replied.

"Oh," Professor McGonagall replied looking pale. " Well I really think you should be going to bed now Potter, its late."

"Do you know something?" Harry asked questioningly.

"No, no of course I don't," McGonagall, replied hurriedly.

"Yeah, but you knew my parents didn't you? Sirius said you taught them back in their third year." Harry told her.

"Uumm yes well I did teach them…"

"So you would of known some stuff about my dads family." Harry said as he interrupted her.

"Yes I did know some stuff about your father's family, but its really getting late and you should go to bed now, Harry." Professor McGonagall said sternly putting an end to the conversation.

"Why won't anyone tell me?" Harry said desperately, as McGonagall was directing him towards the boy's staircase.

"Do you really want to know Harry," McGonagall asked. Harry nodded his head and turned to look McGonagall in the eyes.

"I'm your aunty." McGonagall stated. Harry stared at her and she held his gaze. They stood like that for five minutes.

"I better go to bed, its late, night Professor," Harry stalked off up the stairs. Professor McGonagall let a huge sigh and walked off to her room.

_ _


	2. Default Chapter

Harry's Aunty

Harry's Aunty

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to someone and everything you don't recognize belongs to me.

A/N: Basically Harry finds out he has an aunt that he never knew about, so basically the title.

As Harry walked up the stairs to his dormitory, he thought about the conversation he had been having with Professor McGonagall. The fact that she had just revealed to him that she was his aunt; he couldn't get his head around it. If his aunt was still alive then why had he been sent to live with the Dursley's? Why couldn't McGonagall have looked after him instead of sending him to live with the Dursley's? When Harry finally got to sleep he dreamt about what it would have been like to live with McGonagall and not the Dursley's.

On the other side of the castle Dumbledore and McGonagall were having a quiet argument over Harry.

"Why can't he come and live with me?" McGonagall was shouting.

"You know perfectly well why Minerva. He is safer living with his aunt and uncle," Dumbledore told her.

"I know, but I could look after him, he'd be perfectly safe and he would be a lot happier, and he wouldn't have to live with those muggles." McGonagall shouted at him in an exasperated voice. Dumbledore looked at her with his blue eyes, as if considering his answer.

"If I said yes, we would have to ask Harry what he wanted to do, and you would have to explain to him why he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle" McGonagall shook her head with a smile spreading across her face.

"Does that mean yes?" she asked with excitement in her voice. Dumbledore shook his head, and McGonagall immediately threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said over and over again.

"I have to ask Harry first, and he will need to go to his aunt and uncle's first to pick up any of his stuff and say good-bye," he explained to her. McGonagall gave him another quick hug and ran back to her room.

The next day Harry walked into the Great Hall behind Ron and Hermione, he hadn't told them about the revelation McGonagall had told him, or the fact that he had another aunt.

"Are you alright Harry you look tired," Hermione asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine I just ended up going to bed late, and I didn't sleep to well," Harry told her. Hermione nodded here head, and the three of them set of to their transfiguration lesson. Harry walked into the room and went straight to the back of the room where he wouldn't have to look Professor McGonagall in the eyes. He still hadn't got over the initial shock of what she had told him. 

"Are you sure you're all right Harry," Ron asked him with concern. Harry looked at him and nodded his head. Ron turned away to face Hermione and they began to talk in whispers, so that Harry couldn't hear.

"Do you think his alright," Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, but he seems to be in his own little world," Ron replied.

"You don't think his worried about You-Know-Who," Hermione asked again.

"Probably, who wouldn't be though," Ron told her. Hermione nodded her head and was about to say something to Ron when Professor McGonagall walked in and placed her books on the desk.

Half way through the lesson Dennis Creevy came in and told McGonagall that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see Harry in his office.

"Go on then Potter," McGonagall told him. Harry grabbed his bag and walked out the classroom while McGonagall carried on explaining. As Harry walked to Dumbledore's office, he was wondering what Dumbledore wanted, maybe it was some news about Voldemort, or maybe he was in trouble, but he wasn't sure what he'd done so he was quite certain it had something to do with Voldemort. By the time he had decided he had reached the goblin.

"Butterbeer" he said, and the goblin jumped out of the way. He slowly walked up the stairs dreading what he would be told. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry" came the voice of Dumbledore from the other side of the door. Harry opened the door and Dumbledore indicated to him to sit down.

"Now Harry, I hear from Professor McGonagall that she has told you about being your aunt, am I right?" Dumbledore asked politely. Harry nodded his head to his question. "Well Professor McGonagall and I had words last night after she had told you about her being your dads sister." Dumbledore told Harry, he was about to continue, but Harry interrupted.

"Why was I sent to live with the Dursley's and not Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore studied Harry carefully.

"You were sent to live with your aunt and uncle, because they were muggles and many spells were placed around their house to keep you safe. Professor McGonagall was with me when we dropped you off, the amount of protesting, I didn't have a rest from her for months. She came and sat on the wall quite a bit to check they were treating you o.k." Harry looked astonished. " Yes she was extremely worried about you." Dumbledore told him. Harry couldn't believe what he was being told. "Anyway back to the point of this conversation Professor McGonagall visited me last night, and she told me that she wanted you to go and live with her." Harry's mouth opened with shock. "Now the decision is completely up to you, she won't mind if you would prefer to live with your aunt and uncle." Dumbledore told him. 

"No, if I went and lived with Professor McGonagall would that mean I would leave the Dursley's for good." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Yes you would leave them for good, but you would have to go to their house from the train station and Professor McGonagall would pick you up from their house." Dumbledore explained to Harry. Harry's face now had a massive grin on his face.

"Yes, Yes I would like to live with Professor McGonagall, do you think Sirius will mind?" Harry asked.

"No I doubt he'd mind, as you'd be safe with Professor McGonagall and he'd definitely visit. So I take it that you will be happy going to live with Professor McGonagall?" Harry nodded his head. "Well I will tell her, I'm sure you'll want to ask her some questions, but I think you should go back to class, but as there's only five minutes left you may as well go to your next lesson. Oh and Harry don't tell anyone yet" Dumbledore told him. Harry nodded his head and walked out the door.

A/N: I'm only 13 so No Flamers. Thank you. Oh and please review Thank you


	3. Default Chapter

Harry's Aunty

Harry's Aunty

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to someone and everything you don't recognize belongs to me.

A/N: Basically Harry finds out he has an aunt that he never knew about, so basically the title.

The day had gone extremely fast and Harry was now sitting in the common room with Ron and Hermione. They had just come back from dinner and Harry was going over his transfiguration homework while Hermione and Ron play chess.

"I'm going to take this to McGonagall I'll see you in a minute," Harry told them.

"Could you take mine while your there," Hermione asked as she handed him her essay.

"And mine please," Ron said as he also handed Harry his.

"Sure. See you in a minute." Harry then walked out of the common room and headed towards Professor McGonagall's study.

Professor McGonagall heard a knock at the door, she lifted her head from the papers she was marking and beckoned the visitor in. Harry entered her office and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Harry, can I help you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes I came to hand in mine, Hermione's and Ron's homework" Harry told her.

"Good, just place it on that pile," she told him as she indicated to a pile of essays on top of a filing cabinet. 

"Professor, where do you live?" Harry asked.

"What, oh I live in a little village like Hogsmeade on the outskirts of Glasgow" she replied.

"So are there quite a few witches and wizards around?" Harry asked. McGonagall nodded her head at his question.

"Professor are you sure your going to have enough room for me?" Harry asked. 

"I'm positive my house has four bedrooms, which means one for you, one for me, one for Natalie and the other is a guest room or study so I'm positive I have enough room." McGonagall explained to him.

"Who's Natalie," Harry asked with wonder.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Natalie's my daughter. She's 15, the same age as you, except she's a couple of days younger." Harry's mouth dropped.

"So I have a cousin. How come she doesn't come to Hogwarts," he asked.

"Oh well she goes to Beauxbatons, and she doesn't come to Hogwarts because I thought it would be better that she went to a school where I wasn't a teacher." McGonagall told him.

"Yeah I actually never thought of that," Harry mumbled. "What does Natalie look like?" Harry asked.

"I have a photo in my room, wait a minute." McGonagall told him and walked out of her office through a hidden door on the left. After a few minutes she came out holding several photo frames, and sat on a sofa that was placed against the wall. She indicated for Harry to sit by her, as he sat down he was handed the first photo frame.

The photo showed Professor McGonagall and his dad standing side by side, waving at the camera. They were both cradling two small children, both with black hair.

"Wow that's me as a baby with my dad," Harry explained.

"Do you not have a photo of you and your dad?" McGonagall asked him. Harry shook his head. McGonagall took the photo out of the frame and laid it on to the desk _'copymora' _and a replica of the photo appeared next to the original. McGonagall placed the original back into the frame and handed the copy to Harry.

"Here you go, now you have one," she told him. Harry's mouth dropped.

"Th.th. thank you" Harry stuttered. He looked at the next photo and McGonagall pointed out his grandma and grandad, and his dad at 5 and McGonagall at 10. They were all waving and smiling at the camera and every so often McGonagall and his dad would look at each other and pull faces, Harry laughed.

"Yeah I was childish then wasn't I," she commented to him. Harry nodded his head. "Would you like a copy of this one too?" Harry nodded his head, and McGonagall took the picture and did the same as she had done with the first picture.

The last photo frame contained a picture of McGonagall and her daughter Natalie sitting in the lounge having a hug and smiling at the camera.

"Is this Natalie," Harry asked pointing at the girl.

"Yes that's Natalie."

"She looks a lot like you, except she doesn't have her hair in a bun and she wears rectangle glasses so she does look like you. McGonagall laughed at his comment.

"I better go Professor I've been here for ages and I told Ron and Hermione that I would only be a minute. Thank you very much for the photos, I'm really looking forward to meeting Natalie, but I better go. Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Harry," and with that Harry walked out of her office and towards the Gryffindor Common Room. 

A/N: I'm only 13 so No Flamers. Thank you. Oh and please review Thank you


	4. Default Chapter

Harry's Aunty

Harry's Aunty

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to someone and everything you don't recognize belongs to me.

A/N: Basically Harry finds out he has an aunt that he never knew about, so basically the title.

As the year went on Harry would offer to take Ron and Hermione's transfiguration homework so that who could talk to Professor McGonagall about his parents and his dad when he was young. He still hadn't got round to telling them about McGonagall being his aunt, by the time they were on the Hogwarts Express. In fact he hadn't told them about him leaving the Dursley's. As the train neared Kings Cross Station, Harry thought it would be a good time to tell them something.

"I'm not staying with the Dursley's this summer, in fact I'm never going back to them except for a night when I have to pick my thing up." Harry blurted out. Hermione and Ron stared at him.

"Where are you going? Are you going to come and live with us," Ron asked with excitement in his voice. Just then the train halted to a stop and the three of them heaved their luggage out of the compartment.

"I'm not going to tell you where I'm staying yet but Pig or Errol will no where to find me. I'll send you both letters when I get there I promise." Harry explained, as they walked through the door Harry noticed Uncle Vernon standing away from Mrs Weasley.

"I better go, bye," Harry said as he walked over to his uncle. Uncle Vernon didn't even acknowledge Harry and walked towards the car. Harry quickly turned round and smiled at Ron and Hermione. Once the car had pulled up outside Privet Drive Uncle Vernon took Harry's trunk out of the boot and left it on the ground for Harry to take inside. As Harry heaved his trunk up the stairs he remembered the letter he had been given by Dumbledore, he continued to heave his trunk upstairs, but made a mental note to give the letter to his aunt and uncle before 8 o'clock. As he sat down on his bed he unfold the note and re-read it, to make sure it wasn't a dream.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,_

_Your nephew Harry Potter will be picked up at 8pm on Friday 1st July by his aunt Minerva McGonagall. We would like to thank you for taking care of young Harry, and I'm sure his aunt will express her gratefulness when she arrives. We are also writing to inform you that Harry will be spending the rest of his holidays with his aunt._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_ _

Harry ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia I have a letter from my school, it concerns you and Uncle Vernon," he explained.

"Well give it here then boy," his aunt said as she snatched the letter out of his hand. She read the letter, and then re-read it again.

"Vernon," she shouted. "Come and look at this." Uncle Vernon walked into the room and took the letter out of his wife's hand, and read the letter.

"Is your stuff packed boy," he asked. Harry nodded his head.

"I didn't bother unpacking."

" Good then you'll be gone quickly I should hope. This aunt his she one of your kind?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry nodded his head. " She will be arriving like normal people do won't she? I don't want any of that funny business going on under my roof do you understand me?" Harry nodded his head again at his uncle's question.

" This aunt of yours" Aunt Petunia piped up " Do you know her?" Harry once again nodded his head. "How long have you known her?" she asked.

"Oh about five years," Harry replied staring at his aunt inquisitively.

"How do you know her?" she asked

"She's one of my teachers at school, why are you so interested? I would have thought you would have been happy if I went to any ones house as long as it wasn't yours." Harry replied to his aunt.

" Well-

A ring at the doorbell took their attention away from the conversation they were having and Uncle Vernon got up from his chair and went to answer the door.

"I'm sorry we're early, its just that we need to be home soon I'm having guests over and I thought it would be better to come and pick Harry up earlier than planed, I hope it hasn't caused any inconvenience. McGonagall explained to Uncle Vernon. He stepped aside and let McGonagall in she was followed in by a young girl around Harry's age. Uncle Vernon led them into the lounge and introduced her to Aunt Petunia.

"Harry would you like to go and get your things. Nat go and help him." She told them both, Harry led his new cousin up to his room.

"Someone ahs a lot of broken toys," she stated as she looked around the room.

"I know there my cousin Dudley's toys I don't get any thing like that." Harry told her.

"Really, I was told they weren't too nice but no one knew it was this bad," she commented as she moved over to Hedwig. "Is this your owl?" she asked. Harry nodded his head,

"Yep that's Hedwig," Natalie stroked the bird and turned her head to smile at Harry.

They suddenly heard shouting coming from downstairs it sounded as though McGonagall was having an argument with his aunt.

"Come on we better go and see what's going on," Harry said as he grabbed one end of his trunk. Natalie grabbed the other end and Hedwig's cage, and followed Harry down the stairs.

"Good I'm glad you two are hear were leaving now!" McGonagall told them and walked out the house. Natalie glanced Harry and followed her mom out the house.

"Well bye then, it was nice knowing the three of you," Harry said as he walked out of the house. McGonagall helped Harry put the trunk into the boot and got into the back of the car with Hedwig.

After a few minutes of driving in silence Natalie turned around and began chatting to Harry about school, she asked him what Hogwarts was like and about his friends. After a few minutes they had gotten bored of talking about school and the conversation turned to Quidditch. Harry found out that Natalie played chaser and he told her about the Quidditch final in his third year. She was a very good audience and even called Malfoy a name that earned her a playful smack around the head from her mom.

"Is any one hungry," McGonagall asked them.

"Yep," Harry and Natalie answered together.

"But only if we can have a McDonalds Natalie added.' McGonagall smiled at her daughter and drove into the drive-thru. 

A/N: I'm only 13 so No Flamers. Thank you. Oh and please review Thank you


End file.
